


Untitled van!fic

by tuesdaysgone



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone





	Untitled van!fic

Untitled van!fic, 662 words, Frank/Gerard, PG. For the prompt "sunburn, dandelions, ice cream".

The heat from the sun-scorched blacktop hits Gerard in a wave as he steps out of the gas station. He squints and quickly flicks his sunglasses down from where they're pushed into his sweat-damp hair, but he's seeing spots for a few seconds anyway. The plastic handles of the grocery bag dig into his other hand, and he scans the lines of gas pumps till he spots their van. Otter's on driving duty, so he's the unfortunate soul leaning against the side of the van, watching the numbers on the gas pump. Gerard knows he'll inevitably overshoot their $30 target by a few cents, so he hands over a sweaty palmful of change along with Otter's Mountain Dew. He tosses Ray's pretzels and iced tea through the open passenger window into Ray's lap. Ray's busy flipping through a road atlas and just waves his hand vaguely in response. Gerard's already turning away, scanning the scraggly lawn surrounding the gas station for Frank and Mikey.

He spots Frank's back and shoulders first, hunched over Mikey's sprawling form. They've parked themselves in a giant patch of dandelions; Mikey's got his legs crossed at the ankle, one foot tapping idly against the other to the beat of whatever's pumping through his headphones. Frank's making dandelion chains, grabbing Mikey's arm every once in a while to measure the length around Mikey's wrist. Frank's already wearing a dandelion necklace and bracelet of his own. Gerard kicks the sole of Mikey's shoe as he walks up, and Mikey tips down his sunglasses and makes grabby hands at the dripping bottle of Diet Coke Gerard pulls from the bag.

Gerard lowers himself gingerly to the ground next to Frank, accidentally jostling his shoulder. Frank looks up. His cheeks under the frames of his sunglasses are blooming pink. He'll be sunburned later. Gerard pulls the sleeves of his hoodie down over the backs of his hands and digs into the bag again, handing Frank a popsicle from the very bottom of the bag. It's already oozing when Frank extracts it from the paper, and he licks industriously at the drips, tongue curling deftly around the stick. Gerard has to look away, plucking a dandelion and twirling it between his fingers. He swallows several times, his mouth dry, tongue feeling heavy and huge, and then he remembers his own bottle of Diet Coke. He sighs in relief at the first fizzy burst of liquid, guzzling the bottle in a silence broken only by the tinny buzz of Mikey's music and the occasional soft crunch from Frank's popsicle. When he tips his head back down, Frank's looking in his direction, the corner of his mouth quirked slightly, lips stained red. An irritable "What?" bursts from Gerard's mouth just as Otter shouts their names from across the parking lot.

All three of them struggle to their feet. Mikey shuffles off first, leaving behind a perfect crushed impression of his body in the grass. Gerard turns to follow, but stops when he feels Frank's sticky fingers wrap around his elbow. Frank drops a dandelion chain over Gerard's head, slipping close enough to reach up and kiss him sloppily. He tastes like raspberries. Gerard is too stunned to do anything but stand there and Frank follows up the kiss with a tiny nip. "Thanks for the ice cream," he says with a sharp grin and takes off running for the van. Gerard follows at a slower pace, lone dandelion still dangling from his fingers. When he climbs into the van, Frank's already sitting in the middle seat. Gerard slides by, pausing as he does to tuck the yellow bloom behind Frank's ear. Frank's fingers lift to brush against it gently. It makes a bright spot against his dark hair, something to catch the eye. Gerard reaches for his sketchbook. When he looks up a little while later, the dandelion's still in place, and he can see a smile in the curve of Frank's sunburned cheek.


End file.
